Quirktosis?
by Iwatchtoomuchshonen
Summary: A few years ago, there have been reports about people worldwide that gain a quirk: a special ability that can determine your fate as a person. But what happens when your quirk that was made for you, rejects you? What happens when your own quirk doesn't let you go about your daily life as a citizen or even hinders you from being the hero of your dreams?


My Hero Academia: "Quirk-tosis!?"

Summary:

A few years ago, there have been reports about people worldwide that gain a quirk: a special ability that can determine your fate as a person.

But what happens when your quirk that was made _for_ you, rejects you? What happens when your own quirk doesn't let you go about your daily life as a citizen or even hinders you from being the hero of your dreams?

Now meet Akatsuya Yakin, a child whose unknown quirk has left him weak with chronic high fever spells, and a dream of becoming a pro-hero getting further out of reach. His last hope for a breakthrough is Kaifuku Institute, a high school that helps monitor and research other children with this similar, yet rare case that has become known as "Quirk-tosis"….

Chapter 1: Akatsuya Yakin: Origins

" _Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great. Some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

 _There is a saying, "Some people are born great" where people were just born into this world a champion; natural-born winners._

 _Then there are those that go out against fate, beat all odds and achieve greatness._

 _However, it was the creaking sound of the dented up red wagon and being soaked down to his shoes that made the young boy's reality sink in…_

 _He was neither of these things._

 _He was the one that would seek greatness in the wrong place and at the wrong time._

" _Yakin?"_

 _The small voice that called to him also made him realize, he was always the one being rescued._

" _Yeah, Naiya?"_

" _Are you awake?"_

 _The young boy Yakin pushed himself upright to face the girl pulling the wagon ahead of him._

" _Uh-huh."_

" _We need to talk about this."_

 _Yakin groaned to himself. Not this again._

 _Finally, Naiya abruptly stopped the wagon, giving Yakin a jerk. The young girl's eyes were naturally red, but the red puffiness around her eyes meant something else. Yakin glanced up the girl's angry expression before looking back down, the new dent in his wagon gave him something to stare at. He already knew what she was going to say, and hopefully she knows what his answer is going to be._

" _I don't want you to be a hero anymore."_

" _No."_

" _Yakin-"_

 _Yakin finally stood up, glaring back at the girl, his only friend and rescuer, before hopping out of the wagon, silently trudging down the street to his house as he ignored the slopping sound and feel of his wet clothes._

" _I wanna go home, Naiya. I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _You got seriously hurt today!"_

" _I get hurt most times!"_

" _This time was serious! Can you even swim?"_

" _No! But my cousin said his quirk happens when-"_

" _Stop with the quirks already!"_

 _The scream silenced him for a moment before Naiya continued," I…don't want…you to be….a hero." She said, taking deep breaths. "My quirk works just fine. See?"_

 _Naiya said as she reached out to hold Yakin's hand, his small, wet hands being held by an even smaller hand now made completely diamond._

" _Let me be the hero, okay? I'll protect you, I promise!"_

 _Yakin didn't like the idea of having someone protecting him, let alone having someone else live his dream, even if she is a friend…_

" _But..."_

" _I triple promise! No one will ever hurt you and you won't have to use your quirk again, okay?"_

 _But if she hadn't have jumped in…_

"… _okay."_

" _Okay?"_

" _Okay, Naiya. You can be hero then…"_

 _Arms were around his neck before he could finish the other half of his sentence._

" _Thank you! Thanks so much, Yakin! I promise that you won't regret this!"_

" _H-hey! Wait a second! You didn't let me finish!", Yakin said as he struggled to speak under Naiya's iron death grip she calls a hug. But he still wasn't satisfied with this agreement._

 _I wasn't done telling you what I wanted back in return._

 _You can be the protector that we both want to be._

 _But, what I want in return is-_

"There he is."

A quiet voice announced to himself as he saw his target.

"12:32 on the dot." The voice said, looking down at the stopwatch that he "borrowed" from his gym teacher.

Kareta Shinkei, the second top athletic and borderline genius of his middle school.

And an absolute terror to him the second he stepped foot in this crappy school. Purposefully going out of his way to stop whatever he was doing to mess with him, whether it was his training, an interview with the news club, or hanging out with his posse and fangirls. He would always find some way to mess with him.

Beating him in every fist fight they had.

Paralyzing him with his touch and place him teetering at the edge of the stairwell.

Paralyzing him while he's eating, almost choking him.

But the one he hated the most. The one he couldn't let slide against anything else. Shinkei purposefully stealing his medicine only to find it later, the bottle filled with water, ruining the pills in the bottle, the label torn off, and written in big red letters were:

 _ **"Quirk-tosis!"**_

All over the bottle.

Well, he thought to himself, the grin on his face only growing wider, that changes today.

Quickly, he put his plan into action.

 _ **Step one, distract the gym teacher.**_

Everyone in school knew that his wife was on maternity leave right now. Why? Because he wouldn't shut up about it. So, it would be top priority for him to be there on him and his wife's big day, right?

Quickly adjusting the voice modulator, he made in his basement, he held the mic up to his mouth and made the phone call.

"Anyways, Shinkei, that was some top-tier leadership you showed at the game last night! It was lookin' awfully dim around half-time, but I shoulda' known you would pull us through in the last stretch of the game!" the gym teacher said, slapping Shinkei hard on the back in approval. Shinkei just gave his award-winning smile and ran his fingers through his slick black hair, "It was nothing really! You know I hate when you go on about me like this, coach."

A faint buzzing noise could be heard through the coach's fanny pack.

"No, I'm serious! You know, I tell my wife about you all the time and-oh! Hold on, I gotta take this. Y'ello?"

"H-honey!"

"S-Sweetheart!", the coach's conversation came to a grinding halt with his "wife's" panicked voice on his phone. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"It's time! Th-the baby's coming!", the "wife" said, it's stifled laughter being mistaken for labored breathes over the phone.

"WHAT!?" the coach's mind was moving a mile a second. "Are you okay? Are you in the hospital now? Did you call your mother like I told you to!?"

"I-I'm in a taxi now! Just hurry up and get over here!"

"R-Right! Okay!", and with that, coach hung up and darted towards the door without a second thought. "I have to go, Shinkei! Uh, just tell the class gym's canceled today!"

"Sure thing, coach. Now go get'er, champ!" Shinkei said, waving good-bye at him until he was long from his sight.

 _ **Step two. Seclude the area. Don't wanna risk another jumping**_ _._

Now that he coach was gone, Shinkei reverted to his normal self. The one Yakin knew best.

"Pfft. Lard-ass." He said, walking towards the gym exit and pulling out his phone. Of course, no phones out during school hours, but since when did the rules apply to someone like him? He had to give his praise-crazy coach credit though. That was the fastest he'd ever seen him run to anything. Last time, he saw him going that fast was when there was a shaved-ice truck in front of the school.

Muttering a small conversation with someone on the phone, he clicked the phone shut and headed out the door. "Well, if one class is canceled, I'm not going to the next class. I'm heading home." He placed his hand on the door to push it open, only to realize it's stuck. He shoved the door again, forcefully this time, still no budge. "Mother-that idiot! He locked he in here!?"

"Don't give him all the credit. I helped too, you know."

Jumping at the voice, Shinkei whirled around behind him, looking around the gymnasium frantically.

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

"Up here."

Looking up, he saw him. A familiar tanned face, glaring brown eyes, and his coiled, brown hair in a high ponytail.

Shinkei immediately slacked his stance and gave a small chuckle of relief, looking up at the boy crouched in the steel beams of the ceiling.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I was worried it was someone who was a threat to me."

Using the gym ropes still tied to the ceiling, Yakin slid down with ease, his invention making little to no friction on his skin. "Well, I figured, this would be a better time than any to _finally_ get even with you. Since gym class is cancelled, that's a whole hour to ourselves. With no teacher supervision…"

The boy's widened grins seemed to mirror each other. Yakin slowly held up the small suit-case that controlled the air-tight shut door. "Oh, and don't worry about the door." He said, opening the suitcase revealing several big and small buttons and wire. "The timer is set for an hour. That's a whole sixty minutes for me to beat you into the pavement."

Shinkei snorted, "Ha! So, I'll be stuck here with your weak, infested body 'til someone notices we're gone, then is what you're saying? Though, I must say, I am flattered. You went out of your way to deliberately pick a spot for me to beat you within an inch of your life? Did the Leper decide for himself it was time for him to accept his pathetic fate and end it all here on school grounds, _Quirk-tosis_?"

Yakin gritted his teeth at that word. The coined term isn't new, it just had a more formal name.

Quirk Disorder.

A rare condition when the quirk that's manifested in your body doesn't work how it's supposed to. It would physically or mentally deform you, and in the rarest cases, kill you, the body not being able to handle its own quirk. There is no cure for this condition.

For ten years, Yakin had been struggling with his disorder. Worrying every day about his random heat spells that would show up days apart, or back to back on the same day. It would leave him waking up one day in the bathtub at home, the ice-cold water completely evaporated, or the ice baths at the school nearly melting due to his intense heat. The doctor already told him and his mother he wouldn't live to see twenty at most. And frankly, that was all he needed. He refused to just wait and let the fevers take him. Every day, he would steal scraps of metal and wire from the old junkyard close to his neighborhood, and create something, _anything,_ that would give him an answer to his quirk disorder. Today, he held up his latest invention to Shinkei. Two thick black gloves. His gritted teeth turned back into an anticipated grin.

"Nah, the opposite actually. You've been on the top of my revenge-list for a while now, Kareta. I just thought your time was way overdue, and I'd like to get it out of the way before I kick the bucket. Oh, and by the way, don't worry about that 'someone who's an actual threat to you.'" He said, pressing his thumbs to his index fingers, causing the gloves to glow a bright green color.

" _She's_ not here today."

 _ **Last step. Fight!**_


End file.
